Chip Whistler
Chip Whistler is the most recurring antagonist in the series Big City Greens. He is the previous Manager and now CEO of Wholesome Food, a rival towards The Green Family, and Cricket Green's archenemy. History Season 1 Season 2 In "Reckoning Ball" it is shown that Wholesome Foods has been quickly losing business with people protesting in the street. All employees make fun of Chip, who is still upset about being humiliated by Cricket Green and his family, even though much of the conflict is his fault. Decide "Drive The Greens of the city, once and for all" by purchasing a wrecking ball in an attempt to destroy their house. Officer Keys just so happens to be walking along when he prevents Chip from harming them, but the ball swings back and knocks him out of the driver's seat; chipping his tooth once again. Chip meets with his father who reprimands his son for his violent behavior and threatens to kick him out of the company. He gives him a Forgiveness Contract that the Greens must sign to show that they have accepted his legitimate apology which then he will reconsider his future in the company. The Greens are hard at work rebuilding their roof, which was slightly damaged by the wrecking ball, when Chip shows up. The Greens all begin to attack him, but he calms them down by revealing that he wants to apologize. While Bill and Tilly are willing to accept his attempt, Cricket and Gramma Alice are skeptical, especially when he gives a half-hearted apology to them. Bill then suggests that he apologize by helping out with fixing the roof. It quickly becomes apparent that Chip is incompetent at something simple like hammering a nail and falls off the roof and destroys the garden. Not being able to withstand the "harsh" conditions, Chip tries to mow down the yard, but Alice stops him and he knocks himself out cold. Chip is nursed back to health by the Greens where he admits that he is unsure of what to think about them as they have been kind to him despite his behavior. They tell him that despite their bad relationship (which they admit is mostly Cricket's fault) they still want to treat him nicely as that is what they do. He gives a legitimate apology and the Greens sign his contract though he still wants to help with the yard. Mr. Whistler finally retires and hands the company over to his son. As Chip steps in as CEO, he quickly has his hired hands refurbish his office and calls his dentist to fix his teeth with platinum, revealing his amends from earlier were just an act. And now that Chip had Full Power and resources of the Wholesome Foods corporation in his control, nothing will stop him in order to accomplish his goal, Drive The Greens out of Big City. Personality He is a swindler who acts like the charming CEO. Chip is extremely arrogant and loves to make money. However, he is also petty and takes everything personal and won't stop until he childishly one up anyone who has done him wrong like in "Feud Fight" where he sets up a Wholesome Foods stand at the food market just to get back at the Green family for ruining his teeth. He is also shown to be immoral and doesn't acknowledge the wrongness of his actions like in the same episode where when Cricket offered peace and cooperation, Chip hits him with tomatoes, which not only made him look bad but cost him potential customers and half of his employees for harming Cricket when they realized what a jerk he was , despite of giving up. However, he still blames the Greens, mostly Cricket, for his actions and continues acting immaturely while still suffering the ramifications of his actions. Gallery Trivia Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Comedy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Article stubs Category:Male